greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jo Wilson
Josephine Alice "Jo" Wilson ist eine Assistenzärztin der Chirurgie am Grey+Sloan. Sie wuchs ohne Eltern auf, wohnte zeitweise in ihrem Auto und heiratete später einen Mann, vor dessen Gewalttätigkeit sie floh und daraufhin ihren Namen änderte. Vergangenheit Als sie zwei Wochen alt war, wurde sie von ihrer Mutter an einer Feuerwehrwache abgegeben. Sie wohnte in verschiedenen Pflegefamilien, bis sie im Alter von 16 Jahren allein in ihrem Auto zu leben begann. Ihre Lehrerin, Miss Schmidt, erlaubte ihr, ihre Sachen vor dem Unterricht im Schulgebäude zu waschen. Sie arbeitete hart, um durch die Schule zu kommen und irgendwann Medizin studieren zu können. Sie gesteht Alex gegenüber, dass der einzige Mensch, auf den sie sich verlassen konnte, Miss Schmidt war und als sie die Zusage zur Ausbildung im SGH bekommen hat, sie eine Uhr von ihr geschenkt bekommen hat. In der zwölften Staffel erfährt man, dass Jo Alex' nicht heraten kann, weil sie bereits verheiratet ist. Ihr Mann war gewalttätig, weshalb sie vor ihm fliehen musste und sich nicht scheiden lassen konnte. Wegen ihm hat sie einen anderen Namen, Josephine Alice Wilson, angenommen. Privatleben Nachdem sie sich Alex anvertraut hat, bauen die beiden eine ziemlich enge Freundschaft zueinander auf. Jo ist ein sehr lebenslustiger und emotionaler Mensch, die für die Liebe zu Alex über ihre Grenzen geht und ihn so liebt wie er sie. Am Ende der 12.Staffel stellt sich heraus das es nicht ihr richtiger Name ist und das sie bereits verheiratet ist. Karriere Wilsons akademische Karriere lief trotz ihrer schwierigen Kindheit tadellos. Sie machte den besten Highschool-Abschluss ihres Jahrgangs und studierte später in Princeton und Harvard. Aus diesem Grund hat sie große Probleme damit, dass bei der Arbeit nicht von Anfang an immer alles perfekt läuft. Sie wird von Meredith für die seltsame Tradition ausgewählt, als vielversprechendste neue Anfängerin eine Operation sofort selbst durchzuführen. Sie verliert während des Eingriffs allerdings die Fassung und Meredith muss die Operation abschließen. Alex, ihr Vorgesetzter, nennt sie anfangs "Prinzessin", da sie ihm manchmal ein klein wenig "zickig" erscheint. Mit der Zeit gewinnt sie an Selbstvertrauen und darf bei Eingriffen assistieren. Dr. Callie Torres würde sie gern als Fachärztin für Orthopädie ausbilden, aber nachdem Jo mit Alex zusammenkommt, arbeitet sie häufiger in der Pädiatrie. Gegenüber den anderen Assistenzärzten fühlt sie sich manchmal benachteiligt, weil Jo häufig übergangen wird und stattdessen Stephanie oder Penny angefordert werden. Liebesleben Unbekannter Ehemann Jo heiratet jung, um ihrem armen Leben in ihrem Auto zu entkommen. Allerdings ist ihr Ehemann gewalttätig und sie mus vor ihm fliehen. Sie wechselt ihre Identität und lebt daraufhin in Seattle. Alex, der davon nichts weiß, macht ihr zweimal einen Heiratantrag. Sie lehnt beide Male ab und er trennt sich von ihr. Sie betrinkt sich daraufhin mit Stephanie, die Andrew bittet, Jo nach Hause zurück zu bringen. Er ist der Erste, dem sie von ihrem Ehemann erzählt, bevor Alex dazu kommt und ihn verprügelt. Dr. Jason Myers Jo ist von Anfang an an Jason interessiert und traut sich schließlich, ihn um ein Date zu bitten. Die beiden beginnen eine lockere Beziehung miteinander und Alex, der zuerst eifersüchtig ist, bittet Jason, Jo wegen ihrer Vergangenheit nicht zu verurteilen. Da Jason von Jos Vergangenheit nichts wusste, kommt es zum Streit zwischen den beiden und Jo ist suaer auf Alex. Jason schlägt Jo bald darauf und sie wehrt sich, indem sieihn krankenhausreif prügelt. Anschließend sucht sie Zuflucht bei Alex, der sich um sie kümmert und sich dann auf den Weg zu Jason macht. Er findet ihn verletzt vor, bringt ihn ins Krankenhaus und informiert Dr. Derek Speherd. Dieser operiert Jason. An seinem Krankenbett bedroht Alex Jason und legt ihm nahe, Seattle zu verlassen, weil er sonst immer der Typ sein würde, der Jo geschlagen hat. Danach hört man nichts mehr von Jason. Dr. Alex Karev Jo merkt lange nicht, dass Alex mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie hat. Sie selbst interessiert sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt eher für Jason Myers und Alex reagiert wie zu erwarten eifersüchtig. Doch als Jason Jo schlägt, wehrt sich diese und verprügelt ihn. Alex hilft Jo und bringt Jason dazu, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Im Staffelfinale der neunten Staffel sagt Alex Jo endlich auf romantische Weise, dass er sie liebt. Es folgen leidenschaftliche Küsse. Alex und Jo unterschreiben ein Formular, welches deren Beziehung "erlaubt". Somit ist das neue Gesetz vom Vorstand, das besagt, dass man am Arbeitsplatz keine Liebeleien anfangen darf, außer Kraft gesetzt. Jo zieht zu Alex und die beiden führen eine ausgeglichene Beziehung. Bis Christina das Greys+Sloan Memorial Hospital verlässt, um nach Zürich zu gehen, und Meredith eine neue beste Freundin braucht. Deshalb schmeißt sie Jo regelmäßig nachts aus dem Bett, um mit Alex zu reden. Da das Haus von Meredith inzwischen zu einem allgemeinen Treffpunkt geworden ist und Meredith selbst wieder einziehen will, sucht Jo eine Wohnung nur für Alex und sie. Sie findet eine alte Bruchbude, die sie mit all ihrem Geld kauft. Es soll das neue Heim der beiden sein. Die beiden sind glücklich zusammen in ihrem Loft. Nach einiger Zeit macht Alex ihr sogar einen Heiratsantrag, Jo antwortet jedoch überhaupt nicht. Alex akzeptiert es und der Ring bleibt für eine lange Zeit in der Schublade. Nachdem Alex Jo wieder um ihre Hand bittet und Jo wieder nicht antwortet, trennt Alex sich von ihr, weil er denkt Jo liebt ihn nicht so sehr wie er sie. Als er nach der Hochzeit von Amelia und Owen zu Jo zurück kommen will, um sich zu entschuldigen ist dort Jo,betrunken, zusammen mit DeLuca, der sie nur sicher nach Hause bringen wollte. Alex denkt, sie gehe fremd und schlägt De Luca brutal zusammen. Alex bringt Andrew anschließend ins Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, wo dieser behandelt wird und schließlich gerettet werden kann. Alex ist noch immer wütend auf Jo und sagt sehr hässliche Sachen zu ihr. Als er zu Andrew will, bekommt dieser eine Panikattacke und Alex bemerkt einmal mehr, was er getan hat. Er gesteht eine Weile später seine Tat und will die Verantwortung dafür tragen, da Jo aber aussagen müsste und dann vielleicht ihr Mann erführe, wo sie ist, sorgt DeLuca dafür, dass Alex nicht vor Gericht muss. Als Jo davon erfährt, kommt sie zu Alex und umarmt ihn, die gemeinsame Beziehung nehmen sie allerdings nicht wieder auf. Dr. Andrew DeLuca Jo wird von ihm nach Hause gebracht, weil sie betrunken ist. Diort vertraut sie ihm den Grund für die Trennung von Alex an und DeLuca tröstet sie. Als Alex zurück ins Loft kommt, um sich bei Jo für sein Vehralten zu entschuldigen, missversteht dieser die Situation und geht auf Andrew los. Alex bringt ihn anschließend ins Grey+Sloan, wo Jo sich später bei Andre entschuldigt. In der Folgezeit verbringen die beiden mehr Zeit miteinander und um Jo, die vor Gericht für Andrew und gegen Alex aussagen soll, zu schützen, gibt DeLuca an, es sei gar nicht Alex gewesen, der ihn verprügelt habe. Eine Weile später gesteht er gegenüber Stephanie, sich in Jo verliebt zu haben. Trivia *Sie hasst Katzen und Strände. * Jo hat sich für Halloween als Tinkerbell verkleidet. * Sie ist gut in Mathe. * Sie lässt nie mehr als Unterwäsche und eine Zahnbürste im Haus von jemand anderem liegen. *Cristina gibt ihr in der Folge Pegasus den Spitznamen 'Pferdeschwanz'. In der Episode Zauber und Magie nennt sie sie 'Schmalzlocke'. Im englischen Original wird Jo von Cristina 'Hairball' genannt. *Alex nennt sie anfangs 'Prinzessin', da er denkt, dass sie aus reichem Hause stammt. *Sie hat eine Begabung mit Kindern umzugehen (Folge " Der Sturm"). *Jo wird in Staffel 9(Vorbereitung auf den Sturm) von Jason verprügelt und schlägt zurück. Anschließend geht sie zu Alex, der sich um Jo kümmert. Als Alex Jason verprügeln will, merkt er jedoch, dass Jason wesentlich schwerer verletzt ist. Er bringt ihn zu Derek, Jason wird wieder gesund, Jo und Jason trennen sich, Jo und Alex gestehen sich im Staffelfinale ihre Liebe, als ein Baum in ihr Wohnzimmer fällt. en:Jo_Wilson Kategorie:Nebencharakter Kategorie:Chirurg Kategorie:Assistentsarzt Kategorie:Ausbildung unter Alex Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen S9 Kategorie:Mediziner Kategorie:Jahrgang (1) Kategorie:Liebschaften + Beziehungen Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Personen S10 Kategorie:Liiert Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Jahrgang(2)